Nightmare Realm
by Charm Mist
Summary: This story is a crossover of Shiki, Higurashi and Kuroshitsuji. Maybe more animes may be added...not sure yet. The Skiki characters will be made up. Please leave good comments. I would like to hear what you think and please tell me if you have any ideas. I may think about using your idea and give you credit. No hate comments please. I don't own any Higurashi or black butler things.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything from the Higurashi and Black Butler sections of the story. i give the people who wrote the ideas credit.

* * *

Chapter 1: Bloody Beginning  
Is reality worth living in or is it better to live in a dream?

My life was great until my 16th birthday. My name is Yuno Tomina and my life took a turn for the worst. It all started when I found a beautiful black cat in an alley. It looked at me with its crimson colored eyes. "Well aren't you the cutest cat I have ever seen. Would you like to come home with me?" I asked the cat. It gave me a sweet meow and rubbed against my leg. "I'll take that as a yes. I think I'll name you Sebastian, because you remind me of my favorite character from the anime Black Butler." I picked him up and walked home.

It was about 6 pm when we got home. Mom was in the kitchen. "I'm home. Hey mom, is it ok if I keep this cat I found?" "Sure, make sure you take care of it." My mother replied. I took Sebastian up to my room. I sat him on my bed and went over to my DVD shelf. I looked through all the anime I had and chose one to watch. I picked up Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler in English. Sebastian just watched me as I put the DVD on. But before I could hit the play button, my dad got home. I heard glass shatter so I ran down the stairs. My dad usually comes home drunk, but tonight he was in a rage for some reason. He was beating her and I tried to pull him away. "STOP! You'll kill her if you keep beating her." I yelled at him as I tried to pull him away. He turned to face me and pushed me against the wall. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" He screamed at me. He picked up a shard of glass from the broken plate. He walked over towards mother and began to cut open her throat, but Sebastian jumped onto father's head and clawed at his eyes. Father threw Sebastian at me and I caught him. Dad continued with cutting mother's throat. Blood began to gush out of her neck. The sight sickened me. I fainted from the sight of blood.

When I a woke, I was still in the dinning room. The floor was covered with blood. Sebastian was lying beside me. He purred sweetly. Like he was glad that I was ok. I scratched his ear then got up. I picked him up and saw what father had done. He committed suicide after he killed mother. A moment later, two police officers came into the dinning room. They questioned me about what I saw. I told them that father was in a drunken rage and that he killed my mother then killed himself. "Do you have any friends or relatives you could call to stay with?" asked one of the officers. "No relatives, but I could call my friend Lucy." I answered. I got my cell phone out of my pocket and called Lucy. "Hey Lucy, I need you to come over to my place to pick me up." "Why? What happened?" asked Lucy. "I'll explain when you get here." I replied. I hung up the phone and told the officer that she'll be here in 10 minutes.

Lucy pulled into the driveway, got out of her car and ran over to me. "What happened here Yuno?" asked Lucy. I explained everything that happened. Sebastian gave a loud meow. 'Oh, this little brave cat is named Sebastian. I found him before I got home." I said forgetting that Sebastian was in my arms, purring sweetly. "He is so cute. His eyes look very different though." Said Lucy, staring into Sebastian's eyes. "Yep, now can you help me pack some things?" I asked. Lucy nodded. We went inside and went to my room. I grabbed some cloths and Lucy grabbed my anime. She got into her car and I got into my car. I followed Lucy to her apartment. Even though she lived alone, she had two bed rooms. It was summer break so I had nothing to do while Lucy had a job.

I stayed in my room most of the time. Sebastian was always by my side. One day I decided to watch Black Butler. I started with the first episode. Sebastian started to purr louder when the demon Sebastian came on the screen. I paused the DVD and stared at him for a moment. His eyes looked different. They were glowing scarlet. Then they were back to crimson. I just stared at him. After 5 minutes I just hit the play button and continued the DVD. Around 7pm Lucy got home. She brought cheeseburgers home for dinner. We gave Sebastian a can of tuna and we sat down to eat. After we finished I asked her if she noticed anything strange with Sebastian. "No. Why do you ask?" Lucy replied confused. "Well earlier today, I swear Sebastian's eyes were glowing scarlet. Like the demons on Black Butler." I told her, my voice a little shaky. "Don't worry about it. You probably are still shocked by what happened yesterday with your parents." Lucy replied. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Yea, maybe your right. I am going to bed now. Maybe some sleep will help clear my mind." I said. She let me go and I walked back to my room. Sebastian followed close behind me. I turned on my TV and lied down. Sebastian jumped onto the bed and lied against my arm. I scratched his ears before falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dreams  
Dreams are mostly filled with happiness, but dreams aren't always there.  
When I opened my eyes, everything was dark. My eyesight adjusted to the darkness. I saw that I wasn't in my room. But I was back at my old house. I saw my parents on the floor. I looked closer at father and saw what looked like bug bites on his neck. I looked up and saw a dark figure. The figure's eyes were black with red iris. I knew I have seen this somewhere before but I couldn't think of it. The figure walked over to my father. It looked like the figure didn't know I was there. It turned and left me there alone. I tried to follow it but it disappeared.

All around me I could see those black and red eyes. These ones could see me. I turned and ran for my old house I closed and locked the door. I ran up the stairs to my room and locked that door as well. I heard a tap on my window. I looked and saw a pair of eyes staring at me. I thought that was impossible because I was on the second floor and there was nothing to stand on. I looked at the one out my window. It looked like Lucy. Turning on the lamp beside my bed showed that the figure out my window was Lucy. "Let me in Yuno." Lucy said with a creepy grin.

I walked over to the window and locked it and I closed the blinds. I sat on my bed and plugged my ears. "LET ME IN YUNO!" Lucy was screaming it at me now. I heard pounding on the doors downstairs. I pushed my dresser in front of the door incase they got in downstairs. I went over to my anime collection and looked through it. I tried to find the anime I have seen this from but some of them were gone. The one I am looking for was probably taken. I looked in my closet for anything I could use as defense, but there were only cloths. Lucy was still screaming at me, but I found my mp3 and started to listen to my music. I looked all over my room for anything but still no luck. I heard light purring so I looked under my bed. I saw those glowing scarlet eyes. "Is that you Sebastian?" I asked. He started to walk out from under the bed. I heard the door break downstairs. I went over to my closet after I picked up Sebastian and hid behind my cloths in the dark.

The footsteps were loud. There was a knock on my door. "Yuno, please let me in." Lucy said from the hallway. She began to pound on the door. I closed my eyes when the door broke. "Now Yuno, shall we begin?" asked Lucy with a grin. I saw the fangs in her mouth. I was terrified. I just sat there. I felt Sebastian jump off me. I heard nothing for about 5 minutes before I opened my eyes. When I opened them, I was surprised. Lucy was gone, there was light outside the window and Sebastian was gone. The only person in my room was a man that looked like a butler. I stepped out of the closet. He turned around and my jaw dropped. In front of me was Sebastian from Black Butler. He just gave me a smile and left the room. I just stared at the doorway. In walked my cat Sebastian. He just purred at my feet. I sat down on my bed and lied my head on the pillow.

I opened my eyes and found myself back at Lucy's apartment. "What kind of dream was that? It felt so real." I thought. I looked down at the foot of my bed and saw Sebastian. I looked at the clock. It was 8 am. I pulled myself out of bed and got dressed. Today I will try to find a job. I will also try to forget about that dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Accident  
Dreams never last forever, but nightmares do?  
It was 8:30 am when I left. Lucy had the day off so she was sleeping in. At about 10am Lucy called my cell phone. I was driving and tried to focus on the road. "Hey, why didn't you tell me that you were going out today?" asked Lucy. "I knew it was your day off. I wanted to let you sleep." I replied. "What are you doing out anyway?" asked Lucy. "Finding a job." I said, laughing a little. That's when it happened. I took my eyes off the road for a sec and I get hit by a semi. My car does about 10 rolls when I faint. "Yuno, Yuno what happened. YUNO, oh no!" Is all Lucy said before I fainted.

Pov. Lucy  
The phone was just beeping. I heard what sounded like crashing metal then the beeping began. I ran to my car and started it up. I got to the sight of the crash. Yuno's car was on its side. Many people was trying to get Yuno out of the car. I got out of mine and ran to help. We managed to get her out of the car when the ambulance pulled up. Yuno looked bad. Her right leg was snapped in half, and I have a feeling that she has some internal bleeding.

The ambulance took her to the hospital. I went back to my car and went to the hospital too. When I got to the hospital, they had Yuno in the operation room. They told me that she will be in there a while. I gave them my number and told them to call when she is out of operation.

I opened the door and I was greeted by Sebastian. He looked sad for some reason. He ran back to Yuno's room. "Sorry, but Yuno won't be back for a long time." I told him, tears forming in my eyes. I sat on her bed, Sebastian jumped up beside me. His crimson eyes looked sad. I thought that I saw his eyes turn scarlet, but then they were crimson again. I pushed the thought away from my mind. "I'll take you to see Yuno when they call." I said to Sebastian.

The next mourning, I got a call from the hospital. They said that Yuno was now resting and that I could come over. I went into Yuno's room and picked up Sebastian. He was calm on the ride to the hospital. I asked the lady at the desk for Yuno's room number. She told me the number and I thanked her. When we entered her room, we were greeted by Doctor Jacob. "Hello Lucy." said Jacob. "How is Yuno?" I asked. "She is in a coma, I don't think she will wake from this coma. Yuno barley survived the crash. She was lucky that those people were nice enough to help." Replied Jacob. I walked over to her bed and sat Sebastian down on the bed. I sat in a chair beside the bed. I began to cry softly. "You should have told me you were leaving and this would have never happened. Why didn't you tell me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Confusion  
Dreams never feel real, but nightmares are something we don't understand?  
I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry. The lights above me glowed dimly. My eyes adjusted to the low light. I looked around the room. Something was off. Things didn't look normal. The room looked like it was animated. I raised my hand and saw that I too, was animated. -What is going on?- I thought. I looked around the room. It looked like a hospital room. A nurse came into the room. She looked at me and just stared. "Um….excuse me. Where am I and why am I here?" I asked the nurse. "You are in Yonisho Clinic. You were in a coma. Doctor Tomina thought that you would never wake up. Just wait here and let me get her." said the nurse as she left the room. I sat there confused.

About 5 minutes later, Doctor Tomina came in. "How are you feeling Yuno?" asked Tomina. "I am fine, but where am I? I know that I am in a clinic, but where is this clinic located?" I asked. "We are in Sino village. Sino village is a small town surrounded by trees and mountains." Tomina said. -I swear I have seen this before.- I thought as she told me about the village. "Since you woke up from the coma, you can leave after we do some test. You will leave in 3 days." Said Tomina. "Thank you, but I don't know where to go?" I said. "I'll give you your address when you leave." said Tomina.

The next 3 days went by smoothly. I was still confused. I feel like I am in the anime world, but that should be impossible. But now I think nothing is impossible. If this was a dream, I would have woke up already, plus everything feels so real. Dreams aren't supposed to feel real. Tomina came into the room. "Ok, you can now leave. I wrote your address on this paper." She said as she handed the paper to me. "Thank you so much. Before I go, what caused me to go into a coma?" I asked. "You were six years old. You were playing by the river on the east side of the village. A road ran beside the river. A car hit you and you were pushed to the side of the river. Your arms and legs were snapped in half. You had major internal bleeding. We barley saved you." said Tomina, her voice filling with sadness. "Ok, thank you again for taking care of me. I'll come by for visits every now and then. Goodbye." I said as I walked out the door. I got out onto the dirt path. I looked at the paper and made my way to my home. For some reason, Doctor Tomina seemed familiar. I pushed the thought away and continued home.

The door was unlocked when I got home. I walked in and was greeted by a young boy. "Hello, may I help you?" asked the boy. "Well, I was told this is where I live." I told him. "Are you Yuno?" he asked. I nodded. "Welcome home sis!" he said as he hugged me. I gave him a hug. He let me go and led me to the living room. We sat down on the couch. "May I ask your name." I asked him. "Oh, sorry. We never met before. I am Shido Tomina, your 6 year old brother." he said. "So you were born after my accident. Well I am glad to meet you Shido." I said as he hugged me again.

That night around 9 pm, someone came through the door. Shido was asleep so I let him sleep. I looked at the doorway. I saw Doctor Tomina. I was in awe. "Well, glad to see Shido didn't give you any trouble." she said with a smile. "He was fine. How did he know me? I was already in my coma before he was born." I asked. "He saw the pictures of you. He asked about the pictures so I told him about you." she replied. I got up and walked over to her, my mother. Remembering how my mom from reality had died. I gave her a hug, tears running down my cheeks. I walked up to my old room. And went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Weird Incident  
Are Dreams really real or are nightmares the only real things?  
Lucy POV.  
I stayed by Yuno's side as much as I could. But with my job, I can't stay at the hospital 24/7. I am glad that they let Sebastian stay. He will always watch over her. I never thought that this could happen to Yuno. I walked out of her room and went to my car. As soon as I got off work, I went strait over to visit Yuno. I sat by her bed, watching her brain monitor. I saw it spike then calmed. I looked at Sebastian, who was staring at me. His crimson eyes were just on me. His eye then turned scarlet and the monitor spiked again. I just stared at him. He laid his head down and closed his eyes. Over the next few minutes, the brain monitor spiked non-stop for about 30 minutes. I'm wondering what she is dreaming about. Judging by the spikes in her brain, it might be a nightmare. But that's just a guess. It was 11pm and I had to leave. Right before I left, Yuno's head twitched a little. It may have been from her dream. I left and went home, still wondering about Yuno.

Yuno POV.  
Its been about a month since I awoke from a coma in this world. I have got to know Shido more and our bond as brother and sister grew over the month. I have never really looked at myself though. When I finally did, I had forgot that I was animated. My silver hair was always nicely combed. My bangs fell over my left eye. My greenish eye shinned in the light of the day. My eye that I always kept under my bangs was hidden for a reason. No one needs to know about my eye. Not even Shido. I walked him to school everyday and went to meet him after. One day I noticed a huge house that was on top of a hill. I never saw it before. -I wonder what kind of family would live there?- I thought to myself. I pushed the thought from my mind and went to the school. Class still had about 10 minutes left so I sat on a bench beside the gate. I could still see that big house. I just stared at it. It felt like I was in some kind of trance. The sound of the school doors opening broke that trance. I walked past the gate and Shido ran into my arms. "Ready to go Shido?" I asked him. "Yep and sis, can we get some ice cream on the way home, please?" Said Shido in a sweet voice. "Sure, I will get some." I smiled sweetly at him. We started our walk, stopped at an ice cream stand and continued our walk home.

It is about 11pm, I can't really sleep. I decided to take a nice long walk outside. I walked all over the village. I stopped though when I reached the driveway of the huge house. I looked up and saw the gate door was open. My curiosity got the better of me. I have a bad feeling that something bad will happen, but I feel like I don't have control of my legs. I slowly walked up the long driveway. At the gates entrance was a man with reddish black hair. His right eye was covered by his bangs. His eye were as blue as the sky. He was tall and slender. "May I help you with something?" He asked. His voice sounded so angelic. I couldn't talk. I think I may have lost my voice. He walked over to me. "have you maybe lost your voice?" he asked with a soothing tone. I nodded. "Come with me then. I will get you some water." he said as he led me into his home. I was amassed by the decorations nice paintings everywhere. Nice lamps that hung from the ceiling were even beautiful. He led me to a couch and told me to stay here. It only took him a few minutes to return with the water. He handed it to me and I took a sip. I found my voice and could talk again. "Thank you for the water. I'm Yuno Tomina. May I ask your name?" I said as he sat down beside me. "I'm Himoto. I work for the family that owns this place. We just moved here last night. So what brought you up here?" He asked. "Well….um…I was just curious to who could own a place as nice as this in our little village." I said nervously. I don't even know why I'm nervous. My eyes started to feel heavy. I swayed left to right, then fell onto the couch. My last sight was Himoto standing over me with a wide creepy smile. I blacked out.

Lucy POV.  
I awoke to Sebastian playing with my hair. His crimson eyes were shining in the mourning light. I looked at the clock. It was 6 in the mourning. I gave Sebastian a pat on the head and left the room. I had to leave and go home to get ready for work. I am so tired that I think I should just call off. Yea I'm calling off and going to sleep when I get home. They can find someone to cover for me. I barley mad it home. I opened the door to my apartment and went to get into something more comfortable. I called my boss. "Mr. Kinney, I'm taking a sick day. I don't feel to good." I said to him. "Ok. Get well soon and I hope to see you tomorrow. Rest well." he said then hung up. I put the phone on the receiver and walked back to Yuno's room. Looked at how everything is still how she left it, then went into my room. I laid my head on my pillow and was out like a light. I can only remember how Yuno use to smile. Her fang would always pop out and I would always laugh for no reason at it. I have only dreamed about her when the crash happened. I feel like it was all my fault. This dream- no this nightmare would not stop tormenting me. I tried to think of the happy times I had with her, but that though of this being my fault kept those happy thoughts away. I just wish I could see her happy again. I want to see her fang pop out when she's happy again. Please let me see her again.

Yuno POV.  
I woke up in my room. I felt weird. I couldn't move my limbs. I looked around my room. Shido and mother was sitting by my bed. I tried to speak but I couldn't. Mother looked at me, her eyes were full of tears. Shido looked up too. He looked like he had been crying more than mother was. "Oh, Yuno. What happened to you. Your color is gone. This isn't any kind of illness I know of. But I am going to try to help." She said, her voice shaky with sobs in between words. I found a little strength and said, "If you can't help and I die, please bury me. And Let Shido plant flowers on my grave. This is my will, incase I don't make it. I can't feel my limbs so the chances of me living are slim, right mother. And Shido, I want you to be strong if I go, ok" "Ok sis. I will be strong, for you." He said. I could feel my life force fading. "Goodbye Shido, mother….I wish I could have stayed longer." I whispered as my heart stopped beating.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: After Days  
Some may think that dreams are always here for us, but are they true of false?  
Shido POV.  
I wake up in the mourning expecting to see sis, but I forgot that she died last night. I walked down the stairs. Mommy was making breakfast. I sat at the table. Mommy lied a plate of eggs in front of me. I ate them all. "Now go get ready for your sisters funeral Shido." mommy reminded me. I put my plate into the sink and went back upstairs. I put on my black dress pants and shirt. Mommy came up to help me with my black shoes. We left the house and went to the funeral. It was held at the shrine. My eyes wouldn't stop crying. I was just so sad. I got to meet my sis and now she was taken from me only after a month. Why did this happen to me. My sis was my best friend. And now I have nothing, but mommy. I'll now have to walk home alone, like before. I will become an observer again. Tears ran down my cheeks.

the service at the shrine ended and now we were walking the coffin to Sis's final resting place, her grave. I will keep my word and stay strong. I will also plant flowers at the beginning of spring for as long as I live. They let me up in front of her coffin so I could say a few words. "Sis your spirit will not be forgotten. Your spirit will always be alive within our hearts….and you will never leave my heart." is all I said. Mommy was crying harder after my words, and I was also crying harder. I watched as they lowered sis into the ground. My heart was breaking, seeing sis being put into the ground. I turned and headed for the back of the crowd. I saw this weird guy by a tree away from the funeral. His reddish black hair blew in the breeze. He was watching me as I looked at him. I remembered who he was. He brought sis home.

The mourning before Yuno's death  
I heard a knock on the door I went to answer it. I saw sis in a strange man's arms. "Hello little boy, is this your sister?" he asked. I only nodded. Mommy came up from behind me. "What happened to her?" she asked the man. "I don't know. I found her passed out on the road. I asked around and people told me to come here." he said. "Ok come on in and put her in her bed." mommy had said. He took her upstairs and lied her down. I looked at sis's neck and say two bug bites. I sat by her side until the man left the house and mommy came up. She told me to go to my room. I lied down on my bed. I was till sleepy so I fell asleep until about 5pm.

I got up and went to sis's room. Mommy was laying her head on sis's bed. She was crying. I walked slowly over to her. "Mommy, what's wrong?" I asked. She told me that sis would not be with us much longer. This made me cry my eyes out. that's when sis woke up. She spoke her lasts words of farewell and she was gone. I cried all night long. I couldn't believe she was dead.

Present  
The guy walked over to me. "Hey you're her brother. The one who answered the door right." he asked me. I nodded. "Well I hope you will be strong for your sister. She was very nice. Goodbye" He said as he walked away. I just watched him as he faded from sight. The wind began to blow a little harder and my bluish gray hair fell in my eyes. I will be strong, I promised I would.

The next two days were the same. I went to school. Others tried to cheer me up but I just ignored them. I wanted to be left alone. I walked home alone. I couldn't help but cry because I took the same rout e me and sis took. When I got home, I would always do the homework I had and go up to sis's room. I would just lay on her bed. I did this until I fell asleep. Then I would wake up and find myself in my own bed. One the fourth night I felt a weird feeling. A feeling of being watched by an unseen thing. I opened the blinds on the window. But I saw nothing below the window or anything in the woods. But I did see red eyes in a bush. I thought it was just a raccoon so I turned a little. The thing in the bush stood up. It was a person, but it was no stranger. It was Sis. I knew that silver hair anywhere. I looked back down at her. She just stared up at me. For some reason her eye was red, but then it went back to its normal green color. I put my hand on the window. She reached up with her hand. She held it there for a few seconds then she let her hand fall. she looked at the ground then ran away. I wanted to go out and chase her so badly ,but I couldn't. she was already gone. -What happened to you sis?- I asked myself. I closed the blind with tears in my eyes. I went to my room and lied on my bed. My crying became more tears. Mommy came into my room and held me. I fell asleep in her arms and I dreamed about sis.

Lucy POV.  
On my day off I spent it with Yuno. I watched her brain monitor. The line went flat and the alarms went off. But the line was only flat for about a minute. Then it went to nonstop spiking up. This up spike lasted about 10 minutes. Then things were normal. Sebastian stared at her. His eyes looked worried. I didn't even think cats could worry about a human. I saw a tear run down the fur of his cheek. "Sebastian….you really care about her, don't you?" I asked him, sadness filled my voice. He looked at me and another tear fell. "I wish I could wake her up. I wish I could see her smile." I said to him. I looked at him after the tears left my eyes. My black hair covered my pure white eyes. Sebastian's tail whipped a tear off my cheek. He turn back to Yuno and continued to stare at her.

I went home that night. I left early so I could try to get some sleep before I go to work. I always wonder about that cat. These weird things have happened since Yuno found him. Maybe I am just imagining it. I went to sleep and had the same nightmare I usally did. This time Yuno's eye was red. I left it at that and tried to not dream about her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Awake  
Dreams can only comfort you, but do nightmares leave emotional scars?  
My eyes opened. It was pitch black. I couldn't see anything. My eyes began to adjust to the darkness. It seems that I have night vision. I was in a small space about the length of my body. My silver hair was covering half my face. The interior of the space was made of wood. I pushed up on the wood. It wouldn't budge. I started to panic. I began to pound on the wood. I heard someone above me. The sound of nails being torn out of wood was above me. The wood creaked as it was pulled away. The moonlight came in and I couldn't see who opened the box. The person moved in front of the moon and I saw Himoto. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. My throat was dry. He held out his hand to me. "Come on out. I won't hurt you." his angelic voice said. I grabbed his hand and he helped me out. He held me up as we walked. He took me to the house he worked at.

The door opened and the light blinded me. I used my free hand to cover my eye. My eye adjusted to the bright light. I slowly put my hand by my side. He led me to the same couch I sat on before. But before what though. He again told me to stay here. He walked away and I was alone. Well I thought I was alone. I could hear something behind me. It sounded like foot steps. I turned my head to the right, then the left. I even looked behind me but saw nothing. I looked forward and was startled. In front of me was a little girl. She looked to be 10 years old. Her long light blue hair went down to her waist. Her eyes were pure black. She just stared at me. It looked like she was studying me. She backed away a little. She then turned and sat in a chair across from the couch. Himoto came back with a red liquid in a glass. He handed it to me. I looked at it then back to him. "Its ok. Just drink it." is all he said. I looked at it again then took a sip. The liquid felt good as it slid down my throat. I closed my eyes as I emptied the glass. I opened my eyes up and they both were staring at me. Himoto had a shocked look on his face. "What are you staring at?" I asked Himoto. He looked at the girl. "Its nothing. I see That Jewl couldn't wait to see you. She can be impatient at times." He said as he looked back at me. "So this little girl is Jewl? I am know as Yuno. Its nice to meet you." I said with a smile. "It a pleasure to meet you too." Jewl said, her voice was so chilling but at the same time soothing.

I heard foot steps on the stairs. In walked a woman. She had short shoulder length purple hair. Her eyes were also pure black. "What's with all the commotion?" asked the woman. "Ah, Rinne. Your just in time to meet Yuno." The woman know as Rinne walked over to the couch. "So you're the new recruit, but something is off?" said Rinne. Himoto got up and walked over to Rinne. He whispered something in her ear then sat back down beside me. "Now Yuno, I have to explain what happened to you. If I am right, you have no idea how you got into that coffin or how you even died. Am I right?" He asked me. "I died!?" I said in shock. He only nodded. I looked at the floor. How must Shido feel right now? "Now, you are no longer a human. You are now a vampire, or as the village calls us in legend Shiki. But you are one of the special breeds. You are a Jinrou. Jinrou can survive in the sunlight. You also don't have to sleep, if you want. You need to survive on the blood of humans. You will need to feed off of one victim for four nights. On the fourth night the victim will die. Then we wait to see if they rise up. You are the first so congrats for living." Himoto explained. I felt like he was hiding something, but I pushed the thought away. I was shocked. "So, I can no longer see my brother then, right?" I asked. "You can't, unless you want him to join us." Said Himoto." "I could never do that to him. I just couldn't." I told him. "If you are commanded to, you have no choice. If you disobey, you will be killed." he said, his voice became chilling. During the conversation, Rinne seemed to have left. Only Jewl, Himoto and I were in the room. Jewl moved from her spot on the chair to the couch. She sat right beside me. She had laid her head on my arm. She reminded me of Shido. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost 5am. Himoto picked Jewl up and carried her upstairs. Before he left the room he turned toward me. "If you want to sleep, follow me and I'll show you your room." he said as he started to walk up the stairs. I got up and followed him. He put Jewl on her bed. The window was boarded up so light from the sun wouldn't come in. He lead me to the room beside Jewl's room. "This will be your room. Sleep well Yuno." he told me as he left the room. I closed the door and laid down. Sleep found me easier than expected. For the first time in a month I thought about Lucy. How much time has passed in the real world. But to be honest I don't know which world is real anymore. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I dreamt of Lucy, before I woke up here.

Lucy POV.  
I slowly opened my eyes. My black hair stuck to my face. I looked at the digital clock beside my bed. It was 10:06am. I then rolled onto my back. It was my day off so I honestly didn't want to get out of bed. I didn't feel like myself today. I looked at the calendar, it has been a year since Yuno's accident. I tried to lift my arm to grab the phone by my bed. I could barley grab it. I then knew something was wrong. I dialed 911. I told them to come and get me. I forced myself out of bed to go and unlock the door. I then collapsed on the couch. I heard the sirens as they pulled up. They rushed in. one asked, "What is wrong ma'am." "I feel light headed and I can barley hold a finger up." I told them. They helped me onto the stretcher. They got me into the ambulance and hurried to the hospital. I told them to put me in the same room as Yuno if I needed to stay. I then blacked out.

I awoke to the constant beeping of the heart monitor, and to Sebastian sitting on my chest. I looked to my right and saw Yuno. I then looked into Sebastian's eyes. In his eyes I saw something that disturbed me. I saw Yuno, but she looked different. I then blacked out again and began to dream. I was in a pitch black room. I only heard a voice. It asked me, "Do you want to see Yuno that isn't hurt again?" I answer with a quick nod. "Then I shall let you into her world and let you help her. In the world she is in, only someone very close to her can wake her. Good luck." The voice stopped talking. I could feel solid ground under my feet. A dim light began to glow to my right. I walked toward the light. I passed through it and I left the black room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Tragic Night  
Dreams aren't what we think they are, some think that they are entirely different worlds.?  
When night came I would always get out of bed, brush my silver hair and go out at night to hunt. Its been about a year since I became a shiki. Most of the village has either been killed and risen or just stayed dead. Over 2/3 of the village is gone. Out of the 3000 people killed, only 500 roes including me. Only about 2000 people are left in the village. I knew that I would have to do this sooner or later, but it has came to soon. The day when I must go after my own family.

Shido POV.  
Every night for over a year I saw sis out her window. I always wanted to chase after her but mommy wouldn't allow it if I tried. When my seventh birthday passed, it felt a little different. It felt like something was missing. It was a feeling I never felt when I had only heard stories about sis. Since I met her, my heart just broke all over again. She never got to spend a birthday with me. After a while, it just seemed like she was still in her coma. The only thing that reminds me she is alive, is how she appears every night out her bedroom window.

The day went by slowly, like it always does at school. My friend Sachi, who was about 2 years older than me, came over to my desk after class ended. "Hey Shido, you want to walk home together today?" She asked me. I just shook my head. I haven't really said much anywhere. She just left me there after I gave her my answer. I gathered my things and walked out the door. I slowly walked home, but today I took the longer route. Before I knew it, it began to get dark. I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I was beside the woods, so I went into the woods. Behind a tree, I saw silver hair for a second. I ran over to the tree, but no one was there. I went back to the road and continued to walk home. When I got to my house, Sachi was waiting at the front door. Her light green hair was blowing in the breeze. Her bangs covered her eyes. She looked at me, tears were running down her face. For the first time in a year, I spoke to her. "What's wrong Sachi?" I asked as I walked over to her. Her father had became ill with the same thing sis had. "My m-mother. S-she died. When I got home she was already gone. I now have no one. My whole family is gone!" she said as she began to cry harder. I hugged her and led her inside.

Mommy greeted us then I explained Sachi's situation. The only bedroom that's not being used is sis's, so Sachi got that room to stay in. the next day, I went with Sachi to her mother's funeral. She cried so hard. I even let her cry on my shoulder. I felt so bad for her. She was now alone. I will never leave Sachi when she is in need. Just like now, I will never leave. I am also keeping my promise to sis and being strong. After the burial, we headed back home. When I walked into the house it was about 9pm. I went to mommy's room and saw that she was already asleep. This surprised me. I closed her door and me and Sachi went to her room. I told her about how I see sis every night out the window. I looked out the window and saw those familiar eyes. I smiled and told Sachi to come by the window. "Look at the bush. Do you see the red eyes?" I asked her. She nodded. I took my hand and made an upward motion. Then sis stood. Sachi's eyes grew wide. "How is she there? I thought she died? Did she fake her death?" She asked me. "No, she was dead. I don't know how she is out there. But one day I want to find out." I told her. She stepped closer to me and hugged me. She closed her eyes. I just continued to stare at sis. She had a creepy grin spread across her face. She then disappeared into the forest. "Shido, I might know what she is and how she is alive." She told me, her voice very shaky. I just looked at her as she shake in my arms. She looked up at me. "Your sister is not human anymore. She is a Shiki." She said. I just stared at her. I couldn't believe that my sister is a beast of old legends. She hugged me tighter and was now trying to calm me down.

After I calmed down a little she let me go. I remembered sis's grin, so I ran to mommy's room. I opened mommy's door and ran over to her side. I nudged her, but she wouldn't wake up. I began to shake her. She then opened her eyes. They seemed so empty. Sachi came in. "Look for two bite marks, they'll look like bug bites." She said as she watched from the doorway. I looked at her neck. On her left side there was two bite marks. "Oh no, not mommy." I began to cry. "Don't worry Shido. I'll b-be fine. Don't worry about me. L-live your life as long as you can." Mommy said before she went back to sleep. I closed the door to mommy's room. "I'm so sorry Shido. I didn't think of this when many people were dying the same way. I should have guessed this was do to shiki when over half the village died." She came over to me. She kissed my forehead. I began to blush. "If your mother has been bit, them we are no longer safe in this house, we should stay somewhere safe." she told me. "I need to protect mommy though." I told her. "Fine, we'll stay, but I think its to late for your mother." She told me. I looked at mother's door then went to my room. Sachi retired to her room, after she made crosses for protection. She came into my room and gave me a cross. I thanked her and she left. I tried to go to sleep, and finally sleep came.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sorrow  
Dreams and nightmares can bring sorrow, is that the only thing they bring?  
I will never forgive myself. What I did to her was unspeakable. Now I am going to try to fix this. No matter where I go I will find you. Even if I have to travel to another world, even if I die, I will find you.

Yuno POV.  
I regretted biting my mother. Now I have to watch my mother die. Just like before. Tears started to form in my eyes. Just remembering the incident in the real world always makes me cry. Pushing the thought from my head, I continued to walk to my old house. Tonight was the fourth night of feeding off my mother. I will stay with her until the last ounce of life leaves her eyes. I get to the house, the lights were on upstairs. In my old room, I saw Shido's older friend. I saw something in her hand, it looked like a cross. I silently laughed to myself. "that won't work on me." I quietly said to myself. I stayed out of sight and made my way to mother's bedroom window. I silently snuck in the window. When I got through the window, I was shocked. They put up so many anti-vampire seals. To bad they don't work on me. I made my way over to mother. She opened her eyes. "Is it time?" She asked silently. I nodded. "I'm sorry that I had to do this." I told her as I bit down on her neck for the last time. I let go and watched as she smiled until the last bit of life left her eyes. I started to cry. I headed for the window, when I heard the door start to open. I turned and saw Shido. He just stared. I shed one last tear and jumped out the window. Then ran away from the house.

Shido POV.  
I saw sis jump out the window. I just stood in the door. Then came back to my senses. I ran over to mommy, but it was to late. I began to cry. We couldn't save her and now what are we going to do. "SACHI, COME QUICKLY!" I yelled for her. She came running. "What's wrong?" She asked. I just cried harder and laid my head on mommy. "Oh, I see now. The seals didn't work on your sister. So in the end we couldn't save her. Lets hope she doesn't have to suffer by coming back." She said. "Lets make it to where she won't come back. We need to do something for her." I said to her. "Then let me take care of it, just go try to get some sleep." She picked me up and carried me to my room and put me in my bed. She left my room and closed the door. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. I had the strangest dream.

I was alone in the woods. I felt the feeling of being watched. I looked around and in the dark I saw something white to my left. The white dots went out then came back. I realized it was a person. "Hello? Are you lost?" I asked the person. The person stood up. In front of me was a girl around sis's age. Her shoulder length black hair blew in the gentle breeze. Her bangs covered her forehead. "You can see me?" she asked. I nodded. "You're the first person I reached in this world." She said with a smile. "Really? But where do you come from?" I asked her. "I come from another world. I came here to find my friend. Do you know someone named Yuno Tomina?" she asked me. I just stared at her. She knew sis. I have to tell her. "Yes, she is my sister in this world, as you may put it." I said. "That's maybe why you are the only one who can see me. Well I will see you soon. Goodbye for now." she said as she disappeared.

I was again alone, but it still felt like someone was there. I looked around and saw a girl. She looked about as old as Sachi. Her eyes were pure black. She had light blue hair to her waist. She stared at me with those black eyes. She only grinned. I started to back away from her than began to run. Yet she somehow got in front of me. She ran at me and tackled me to the ground. She was stronger than I thought she would be. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the fangs. I tried to get away, but I just gave up. I felt the fangs sink into my skin. The pain that shot through me woke me out of my sleep. I sat up in my bed, sweat running down my neck. I felt my neck for bite marks, but there was none. I got out of bed and went to Sachi's room. I crawled into bed with her. She put her arm around me and I fell back to sleep, this time no nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Plans  
Many think that dreams are here for us, but are they truly there to make us happy or suffer?  
Shido POV.  
I got up the next morning. Sachi wasn't in the room when I a woke. I got out of the bed and went to my room. I got clean cloths from the closet and put them on. I then walked down stairs and found Sachi in the kitchen. She could cook, so we ate in silence. After we ate she went upstairs to get changed. I sat alone in the living room. All I could think about was what sis was and that weird dream I had. Sachi came down the stairs. "Are you ready to go Shido?" she asked me. I got up and walked over to her. "Yep. Ready." I told her. She handed me my back pack. We walked out the door and headed to school. As we walked, I stared at that house on the hill. I knew sis was in that house. "Sachi, what are we going to do about the shiki?" I asked as the house left my sight. "We have to tell the rest of the village. But we need proof." she replied. "How are we going to get proof of the shiki?" I asked. "Just leave that to me. You just focus on school work, ok." she replied with a smile. We got to school and the day went on normally.

Throughout the day I looked out the window. It looked like someone was wondering around the front gate. It looked like a girl. Every hour I looked out the window to see if she was still there. When it was lunch time, Sachi brought over her lunch and sat with me. I was glad that she came over. I again looked out the window and the girl was sitting on a bench by the gate. I told Sachi to look. She looked and saw the girl. "We'll see if she is lost after school. If she has been here for a while, she may be waiting for someone." she told me. Lunch was over and class began again.

Yuno POV.  
It was about 1pm. All the other shiki were sleeping. I wondered the halls of this big house. I kept thinking about why Shido hasn't told anyone that mother died. "Knowing him he would have told someone." I told myself aloud. "Maybe he and his friend know to much. We may have to get rid of them immediately before they become a problem." Himoto said behind me. I turned and looked at him. How he said that we have to take care of them sent a chill down my back. "I'll search around the house at night for my mother's body, incase she raises. They might try to use her as proof to show our existence. If I take away the proof, no one will believe two kids." I told him, hoping to extend Shido's life a little longer. "Alright. If you find the body, bring it. Dead or alive." he replied. I nodded and went to my room to get some sleep before my mission began.

Lucy POV.  
I woke up in a wooded area. Something seemed different. I looked around. Everything looked animated. I sat up and looked for a path. I found one, so I got up and followed it. I got to a dirt road. I saw a sign on my right that said "Welcome to Sino Village". I followed the road to the village. It took about 5 minutes before I reached the first house. I had no idea where to start looking. I remembered a dream, but only bits and pieces. I saw a boy that said he knows Yuno. Since I am looking for a boy, I decided to find the school. I asked around when I saw someone. I eventually found the school, so I sat on a bench to wait. By the look of the sun, it seemed to be about 12pm. If this school worked like the ones in the real world, I should have about 2 hours to wait. I laid my head down on the bench and fell into a light sleep.

I was woken up by a poke to my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw a boy and girl in front of me. The boy looked so familiar. "Miss, are you looking for someone?" the boy asked me. "Yea. But I'm not sure who it is I am looking for. I met him in a dream that is very blurry." I told them. The boy stared at me, like he had the same thought I did. "We'll help you find who you are looking for. I'm Sachi and he is Shido." said the girl. "I am Lucy. It is nice to meet you two." I replied kindly. I got up off the bench. "Do you know who you are looking for?" asked Sachi. "Those eyes, there very pretty. I swear I've seen them before." he said. I just stared at him. He continued to speak. "I think that I saw you in the dream I had last night, but I might be mistaken." he said as he looked at me again. Then more bit and pieces of my dream became clear. The image of this boy came through her head along with words, "Yes, I am Yuno's brother." when my vision went back to reality, they were staring at me. "Shido, you were the one I am looking for. You were the one that told me that you were Yuno's brother." I told him. They stared at each other then looked back at me. Shido took my hand in his and said, "Come with us


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Fateful Encounter  
Dreams come to ends, but what do nightmares do when they end?  
Shido POV.  
We took Lucy to my house. After she said that she met me in a dream, I knew she was the one from my dream. I opened the door and let them in. it was starting to get dark outside. I knew sis would come tonight for me or Sachi. We led Lucy into the living room. "So where is Yuno?" Lucy asked. I got a sad look on my face. "She is no longer here. She had died, then somehow came back. We believe it was the work of shiki." I told her. "Shiki! Shiki got to her in this world?! This is not good." She said shocked. I went over and gave her a hug. She continued to say something. "Maybe that's why her monitor flat lined for a minute. That also may be why I was told that I need to save her." She said as tears ran down her cheek. "Sorry, I think that she was even the first victim. Then not to long ago, she killed mommy." I said, trying to tell her that she was to late to save her friend. "I put her body in the shack outside. In case she rises, I bound her in chains. I was going to check on her, do you both want to come?" Sachi asked us. Lucy nodded and we went out to the shack.

Sachi pushed on the door, it was unlocked. Sachi looked at us. "It shouldn't be unlocked." she said. We heard screams coming from the bottom of the staircase. We all ran down the stairs. We saw my mommy in the back of the room, chained to the wall. She looked frightened. We looked all over the room and no one else was there. "S-shido, what is g-going on?" Mommy asked, her voice very shaky. I walked over to her. Her eyes were no longer gold, they were replaced with Pure blackness and red. I began to cry, I hoped mommy wouldn't come back. "Don't worry Shido. We have proof that shiki exist and now we can get the villagers to believe us." Sachi said as she came up from behind and hugged me. Lucy came up behind us. I heard something behind us. I got free from Sachi's hug and quickly turned around. I froze in fear. Sis was standing in the door way. Lucy was off to the side and she looked terrified. Sachi slowly turned around. "Oh, no!" Sachi said as she pushed me to the left. Sis jumped at her and got behind her. She began to drag Sachi outside. Sachi kept yelling for help. Me and Lucy ran up the stairs after her. I was horrified at what I saw. Sis was standing there while four other shiki were biting and draining Sachi's blood. They let her fall to the ground and ran toward the woods. Sis went down into the shack and came up with mommy. She looked at me and grinned. She then looked at Lucy and the grin left her face. I thought I saw a tear in her eye. She broke her stare and ran into the woods with mommy. I ran over to Sachi. I picked her up in my arms and began to cry. "Don't worry Shido. I was glad that I knew you. Please don't let me turn. Stab me in my heart or cut my head off, I don't care. I just don't want to become one." Sachi said, her life draining away. "Ok, I won't let you become like them." I said as I hugged her. Her hand came up and patted my head. Her hand then fell to the ground and she was gone. I sat there and cried with her in my arms.

Lucy came up behind me. "I'm sorry Shido. I'll take care of her." she said as she leaned down. "Ok, just be gentle when you do what your going to do." I told her. I got up and watched as Lucy pulled Sachi's body into the shack. She comes out and says, "I'll take care of her tomorrow. I'll put seals on the door and lock it up tightly." We walked into the house together and went to sleep, but I couldn't sleep. I checked on the shack every few minutes. I finally fell asleep an hour before dawn. It was Saturday so I could get enough hours of sleep.

Yuno POV.  
I didn't believe what I saw. I didn't believe that Lucy was here. Its impossible that she could be here. I continued toward the house. My mother had passed out in my arms. I entered the house and was greeted by Jewl. "Welcome back Yuno." She was always so joyful around me. She has become a sister to me. I went to Himoto and asked where I should put my mother. "Let her have your room for the night, then we will find a room for her." I went up to my room and put her in my bed. I looked at the digital clock and saw that it was almost time for the sun to rise. I was going to have to go back to get Shido's friends body. I made sure the window had no crack and left the room. I checked in with Himoto and left the house and made my way to do my mission.

Shido POV.  
I a woke to the smell of eggs. I got into clean cloths and went downstairs. Lucy had eggs ready on the table. I ate them up, they were the most delicious eggs I ever had. I looked at Lucy again and the look she had on her face made me think something is bothering her. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. She looked at me then out the window at the shack. Then she focused on dishes. I got up and put my plate in the sink and went to the shack. The door was unlocked so I opened it and went inside. I went down the stairs and in the corner of the room, I saw Sachi. She looked like she was moving. I walked over to her and she turned. I jumped when she moved. Her eyes were her normal dark green. "Sachi? Is it really you? Are you truly yourself?" I asked her. "She stood up and walked over to me. I backed away a little. "Yes Shido. Its truly me." she said as she gave me a hug. I was a little confused. I walked up the stairs and she followed. I then walked into the light. I looked back and she walked out into the light. Any shiki would have burned up by now. "It seems I am a Jinrou. A very rare species of shiki. This must be what your sister is too, Shido." she said as she walked into the house. I followed behind and closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Ending  
Dreams are never meant to last, but some find a way to last longer than they should?  
Yuno POV.  
I made my way to my old home. I had to get the body. I was worried about Lucy though. It was to late to think anymore, I now have to focus on this fight ahead. I snuck into the shack and went down the stairs. I figured they would be keeping her body down here. I arrived at the bottom, but the room was empty. "What?! Where is the body?" I asked myself aloud. "What are you looking for?" asked a familiar voice that I haven't heard in so long. I turned and saw Lucy standing in the doorway. Behind her was Shido and his friend. "How is she still alive?" I asked them. The last time I saw here she was dead. I then realized why she was moving. "So you rose as a Jinrou. You are the only other person to rise like that." I told her. She just glared at me and I couldn't blame her. If someone did what I did to her, then I would be as mad as she is. I knew that I was cornered, but I wouldn't give up so easily.

Lucy POV. The night before  
I woke in a dark room. I saw glowing scarlet eyes. "You have come to the time to save your friend. You have to corner her and get close enough to her. When you get close enough, you will know what to do." then the scarlet eyes disappeared. I wondered around the darkness. Then I froze, an imagine went through my head. What I saw made me sick to my stomach. I saw what would happen if the shiki were aloud to continue to live. I also saw something else that I could never speak of. I woke from the dream. It was about 9am. I got out of bed and went to check on Sachi. When I got there, Sachi wasn't on the top floor. I went down the stairs. Carefully with every step. I didn't know what to expect. When I got to the bottom floor, I saw Sachi over in a corner. She looked at me with here green eyes. I figure that she would have had black eyes, but she seemed like her old self. She put her head back in the corner. I went up stairs and closed the door. Then went to start breakfast for Shido.

Sachi POV. 20 minutes after death  
I woke to my heart beating fast. I was in the shack. I knew that I had died, but I thought that I told them not to let me rise. I looked at the clock on my wrist. Its only been 20 minutes or so since my death. It should have taken me a few days before I come back. I searched my memory for anything that could explain this. I made my way down the stairs and sat in a corner. I could always think better in a corner. I finally remembered a thing I heard long ago about special shiki known as Jinrou. They could survive on human food and used blood to keep their senses high. They could survive in sunlight and anti-vampire seals have no effect. I laid my head on the wall and fell asleep. I dreamt about my vampire side. I was afraid that I couldn't control it. I just watched as the beast tour through the town, killing many people and draining them dry. I closed my eyes in horror. I couldn't watch myself do this. When I again opened my eyes, the beast was just standing and looking at the sky. A bright light broke through the dark clouds. The light shined on the beast and it disappeared. I only heard a voice. "I don't want you to become that." it sounded like Shido. I focused on his words. I then locked away the true beast of myself, just so I could see him again.

Lucy POV.  
Before we went to the shack, I went over a plan. I needed Sachi to get Yuno weak to where she can't move and to not hurt her. After she did that I would do my part. I let Sachi past me. She prepared to lunge at her. Me and Shido blocked her exit, and locked the door up tightly. We must do this now, it is our only chance. If we fail, this world will perish and I will never see Yuno smile again. They clashed many times. Sachi was trying her best to weaken Yuno, but Yuno was a strong willed girl. I knew that for a fact. I don't know how long they have been fighting, but Sachi was getting very tired. The good thing is that Yuno was too. Yuno and Sachi both were struggling to stay standing. Sachi was cut up all over her arms, and face. Blood dripped down her arms and face. "This would be much easier if I could hurt her!" Sachi yelled at us. "Try to hold her. Its seems that she pretty weak." I told her. "I'll try." she replied. "Good luck, but you won't get me. You are as weak as me and won't last much longer." Yuno said as she started to laugh insanely. I knew that wasn't the Yuno I know. Sachi had reached her limit, and she fell to the ground. She grabbed Yuno's ankle and drug her down with her. She held onto her ankle so she couldn't get up. "Let go of me!" Yuno screamed ay Sachi. I laughed silently to myself. Yuno hated it when people touched anything under her knees. Yuno tried to walk away and get her foot free, but Sachi had a good grip. "Hold her there Sachi." I said as I walked over to Yuno. "Stay away from me. You can't be real. You have to be an illusion." she told me. "Do you want me to tell you something only the real me knows?" I asked. She nodded. "Before your accident, you lost your family to your drunk father and on the day of your accident, you told me to look after Sebastian." I told her. She then began to cry. "Do you want to see him again?" I asked. She gave a slow nod. She slowly shank to the ground. I bent down until my face was level with hers. She looked at me, her light green eye was shinning. I leaned closer. Yuno closed her eye. I even closed mine. I closed the distance between us and kissed Yuno. I pulled back and saw that she was staring into my eyes.

Yuno POV.  
I was shocked. I didn't expect Lucy to do this. I felt myself get light headed. I then blacked out. My whole body hurt, like it was on fire. In my dream, I was surrounded by darkness and the red eyes. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see them anymore. I heard Lucy's voice and a light began to shine on me so I opened my eyes. The burning left my body. The light began to expand outward. All the shadows and the eyes began to disappear. There was only one figure left in the shadows. It was Jewl. She had a sad look on her face, I wanted to say that I was sorry, but my voice was lost. The light kept expanding. She turned and ran away from my sight. I sat there crying, I never got to say goodbye to her.

* * *

**We have almost reached the end of this story, but that doesn't mean Yuno's adventure is done!**

**Thank you everyone that is reading my story. Please leave reviews. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Final Fight  
Dreams either end sweetly or horribly, it depends on the dream?  
Yuno POV.  
I a woke in my old bed. Lucy, Shido and Sachi was in there. They just stared at me, like they were waiting for me to say something. I did notice that I don't crave blood anymore. I looked at Sachi, who was actually glaring at me. "I don't have the urge to drink blood anymore!?" I said aloud. Sachi's glare was replaced with relief. I looked at Lucy. "What I want to know is why did you kiss me Lucy?" I asked. "I was sent to this world to save you. I was shown how to save you in a dream, the night before you were caught. I honestly wanted to save you some other way, but that was the only way." she told me. "Ok, I'll give you that one for free, but if you try something again, you get punched." I told her. "Now, the only thing we need to figure out is how to help the people of this world." Said Lucy. "you guys just go ahead and leave. We'll take care of things her." said Sachi. "How?" I asked. "I'll have to sneak into the house and take one of them." She said. "How when they burn in daylight?" I told her. "I'll find a house that they occupy in the village and lead the villagers to that house." she replied. "Can you promise me one thing?" I asked. "Depends on what it is." she said. "I want you to spare Jewl's life. She is the one who started this, but she did it because she is lonely. She was so happy when I was around. So please let her live." I said as tears started to roll down my cheeks. "If you can find a way to save her like Lucy did to you." Sachi said then left the room. I laid my head back onto the pillow.

My world turned to black. I saw Jewl in the darkness to my right and scarlet eyes to my left. A voice spoke to me. "You want to save a girl who is supposed to die. If you save her, she will go back to the world of reality with you. Do you truly want that?" Asked the voice. "Yes, I want to save her and give her a life she never had!" I yelled back. "Then I shall show you how." the voice said. A vision went through my head. It showed me and Jewl. I had my bangs pulled away from my left eye. My eye was the color of light purple. My eyes were different in color which is why I usually cover the purple one. In the vision, I had Jewl's hand in mine. I cut her hand and gathered some of her blood. I took the blood and let it drip into my purple eye. The white of my eye turned red. The red and purple combo was very creepy. My purple iris began to glow. The light it gave off shown so bright that I could barley see the vision. When the light disappeared, Jewl looked different. But my vision was fading and I was back in the darkness, alone.

I woke with sweat running down my neck. I felt very hot. I sat up and looked around my room. Everyone had left and it was now dark outside. I got up and went down stairs. Lucy, Shido and Sachi were in the living room. I walked in and sat beside Lucy. "Hey guys, I know how to save Jewl." I told them. "How?" asked Lucy. "Its complicated, I just need to get close to her. But first the other shiki need to be gone. I'll get Jewl to come over here tonight, while you find the houses shiki use." I told them. "Alright. You really want to help her, so I will do what you ask. I will even walk you to their house." Said Sachi. "Ok, Thank you everyone." I said happily. "Hey Yuno, come with me for a minute. I need to talk with you in private." Lucy said as she stood. I got up and followed her. "Are you sure about this?" she asked. I nodded. "I want to give her a normal life that she never had." I told her. If that is truly what you want, I will follow you until the end." she replied. We gave a little hug to each other. She let go of me and asked, "So how are you going to help her?" I lifted up my bangs and showed her my eye. "My purple eye, it can somehow save her and make her human again." I told her as I place my bangs back over my eye. "its now 11pm and time for me to go. Good luck on your mission and don't get bit." I told her. I walked over to Sachi. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded. We left the house and started our walk.

We arrived at the gate. It opened up a little for us. We walked up to the door. I knocked on it. Jewl opened the door. She ran out and hugged me. I returned the hug. "Where have you been Yuno?" She asked. "I was fixing my place so shiki could use it." I told her. She looked at Sachi. "Don't worry, she is my spy. She is also a Jinrou like me. She has grave news though." I told her and looked at Sachi. "Yes, the news I bring is possibly the downfall of the shiki. The villagers now know of our existence." She said. -Wow, she knew just what to say.- I thought to myself. She looked at me, tears started to form in her eyes. "But you don't need to worry. If you come to my place, you'll be safe." I told her. "If that is true then take her." Himoto said from behind Jewl. "Ok, ready to go Jewl?" I asked her. She nodded. She took my hand and we started to walk away from the huge house. We walked in silence for most of the trip. We stayed away from commonly used paths. "We almost there yet?" Jewl asked. I nodded. "Only a few more minutes.' I said. We finally reached my house. I took her to the shack. We headed down the stairs. While we were gone, Lucy and Shido moved the couch into the shack. They pushed it against the wall with the chains to hide them. We sat down on the couch. Sachi went back upstairs and hid the entrance to the basement of the shack. She locked the door too. I knew her true mission starts now. Jewl laid her head on my arm. "Hey Yuno. When did you become human again?" she asked as she looked at me. "That was the reason why I disappeared. My friend from my world came and saved me." I told her. She laid her head back onto my arm. "If I told you that you could become human again, would you allow me to help you?" I asked her. She looked at me with a surprised expression. "Can you actually do that?" she asked. I nodded. "Tell me what I need to do." she said. I got a knife out of my pocket. "I need a few drops of blood from you." I told her. She handed me her hand. I cut her hand with the knife. I placed my right hand under hers to catch the blood. When I had enough I took the knife out of her hand and placed it on the ground. With my left hand, I pulled my bangs back, revealing my purple eye. I let the blood drip into my eye. A burning sensation started as soon as the blood touched my eye. I felt my eye fill with blood. Then it began to glow purple. The light engulfed the whole room. I heard Jewl who was whimpering. The light faded along with the burning in my eye. I looked at Jewl now. Her eyes were pure blue. They went well with her long light blue hair. "Your eyes are so pretty." I told her. She looked at me now. She was shocked that I could actually do that. She began to cry. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how long I have suffered as a shiki." she said as she hugged me. "I wanted you to have the life that was taken from you." I told her. I heard banging upstairs. Down the stairs came Himoto. "What did you do to Jewl?" he said in an angry voice. "Don't hurt her, she helped me. Just look." Jewl said to him. Sachi came down the stairs and tackled Himoto. "Its time for you to rest in peace!" she yelled as she stabbed him in the heart with a stake. He looked at Jewl one last time before the life left his eyes. Jewl had her face turned away. She didn't want to see Himoto now. I picked her up and went up the stairs. Sachi followed behind.

It was morning now and Jewl wanted to see the sun rise. She hasn't got to see it for so long. She cried tears of joy as it rose high into the night sky. I looked at Sachi. "Are the villagers ready for the attack?" I asked. She nodded. I looked at Jewl again. She smiled and hugged me. Shido came out from the house. He looked at me and ran over. Jewl looked at him. "hello, I am Jewl." she said. "I'm Shido. Nice to meet you." he said as he extended his hand. She grabbed his hand and shook it. "Hey sis. Is she the one shiki you wanted to save?" he asked. "Yes, and she has been saved." I said. Jewl smiled. I never saw her smile like that before I helped. Screams began to rise up all over the place. "Well, they have found some shiki." I said. I then remember that mother was a shiki. "Jewl, do you know where my mother is?" I asked. "Yea, she is back at the house." She said. I nodded and ran off, Sachi and Jewl ran after me. We got to Jewl's old home before anyone else. Jewl led me to my old room. There on the bed laid my mother. I pulled out my pocket knife and grabbed her hand. I pushed the knife through her skin. Blood began to run down her fingers. I caught the blood with my right hand. I repeated the process I did with Jewl. After the light vanished, mother opened her eyes. She looked at me and smiled. "I knew you would find a way to fix this." She said as she sat up. I looked at Sachi. Would you like me to help you?" I asked her. "Yes, but not here ok." she said. I nodded. We walked out of the house. I asked Jewl to help find all the shiki and she cooperated. We finally found the 500 shiki. They were all dead now. We were sitting in the living room. Lucy, Shido and Jewl were on the couch and mother in the chair. Sachi stood in front of me with her hand extended. I pushed the knife into her skin, collected her blood and performed the ritual. When the light vanished she thanked me with a hug. Lucy had stood up. "Its time to go home Yuno." She said. "Ok. Are you ready to go Jewl?" I asked. She just looked at me. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Since you were saved, I was told that you had to come with us back to my world. The reason may be because you are not in your right time." I said. She stood and walked over to me. She nodded and said, "Ok, then I am ready."

A blue portal appeared behind them. Lucy went through first. I turned a toward my family of this world. "Good bye. I had fun while I was here." Then I looked at Jewl. "Lets go through together." She nodded in response. The light engulfed us. The space around use was amazing. Jewl pulled me closer and hugged me. We went through and woke up in another strange place. It looked like a smaller village than Sino. I looked at Jewl and she had the same look I did. Confusion.

* * *

**So the world of the shiki disappeared, but now where are Yuno and Jewl. Such a small village could bring trouble if they run into the wrong people. Please tell me how you like the shiki story. And thank to all the people who have been reading. I fyou truly like this story, tell your friends. Until the next chapter i have only this to say, "Let the psychos run free and death come upon the village!" this is coming from one of my favorite Anime. Hope you enjoyed so far! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: New World  
When dreams end they should be forgotten, but if it continues you got a problem?  
We looked around and found a sign. The sign said "Welcome to Hinamizawa". "I stood up and looked at Jewl. "We need to find out where we are." I told her. She stood up beside me. "Where do we start looking?" she asked. "I don't know. Where ever the first place is." I replied. We began to walk. About 5 minutes later we arrived at the local school. It was smaller than most schools. Kids of different ages were outside. In the middle of the yard two girls were staring each other down. They each held a water gun their hand. The girl on the left had short orange-ish hair and blue eyes. The girl on the right looked younger. Her short blonde and pink eyes made her look so cute. Then the girl on the right made a move. She ran toward the one on the left dodging the water shots. She misjudged her opponent and got splashed in the face. "Aw man, you got me this time Rena." Said the girl with blonde hair. Two other girls and a boy came over to them. The tallest girl had long light green hair pulled into a ponytail and matching green eyes. The other girl looked to be as old as the blonde who lost. Her long purple hair went down to her waist and her eyes matched her hair color. The boy was the second tallest of the group. He had brown hair and blue eyes. "It was just a lucky shot. You may get me next time Satoko." Rena said. "Yea, and like always I get Keiichi out first." Satoko said looking at the boy. "Yea, but I still got Rika out and Mion." He said looking at the other two girls. "Hey Rika, what are you looking at?" Satoko asked the girl with purple hair. It look like she was staring at us. I looked at Jewl who had sat down on the ground. I then looked back up at the students. The one they called Rika was walking this way. Jewl stood up beside me and hid behind me. "Who are you?" She asked in a chilling voice. "Um….well, we aren't from around here and we are lost." I told her. "Wait here until school is over." she said as she went back to her group of friends. Me and Jewl looked at each other. We walked over to a nice shady spot under a tree. Jewl fell asleep on my lap. I felt my eyes get heavy and I dosed off.

I was dreaming sweetly about the world I came from. I was poked on the cheek and I was ripped away from the dream. I opened my eyes. In front of my face was the girl called Rena. I jumped a little. She backed away from me. Jewl was still sound asleep. I looked up and every one of Rika's friends were standing in front of Jewl and I. Rika was standing by Satoko. "You told me that you were lost earlier didn't you?" Rika asked me. Her voice was like a child's now. "Uh…sort of. We are actually from another world. We were trying to go home, but I don't know why the portal brought us here." I told her. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, everyone but Rika. Rika looked at Satoko and whispered something into her ear. Satoko gave a nod. Rika then looked at us. "Then since you have nowhere to stay, you can stay with me and Satoko." she said with a smile. "Sure." I replied. I shook Jewl gently. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Come on. Its time to get up." I told her. She stood up and I did the same. "My name is Yuno and this little one is Jewl." I said to the group. "I am Rika, and beside me is Satoko." She replied. "Hi there Jewl." Satoko said. "These two are Keiichi and Rena." she said as she pointed to them on her right. "hello, its nice to meet you." said Keiichi. Rena was staring at Jewl. "Rena, don't do it. Yes Jewl is cute but don't take off with her." Said Mion. Keiichi grabbed her arm. "Ok and last but not least Mion." said Rika pointing to her left. Rena's face turned red. -I swear I have seen this before too- I thought. Rena then snapped. She got away from Keiichi's grip and ran at Jewl, picked her up and ran away yelling, "I WANT TO TAKE YOU HOME WITH ME!" Mion and Keiichi both ran after her. I just stood there with a confused and shocked expression. "What just happened?" I asked. "Well, Rena has an obsession with cute things and people. She always want to take them. Its very hard to stop her, but they eventually catch her." Rika said. They did come back about 5 minutes later. Rena's hands were tied up and she was being dragged by Keiichi. Mion was holding Jewl's hand as they walked back. "Now that that's settled, shall we go now?" Asked Rika. I nod. Then we began to walk with them.

When we got to Rika's and Satoko's house, our new home, I was surprised that they lived alone. They were as young as Jewl, which was about 10 years old. "There is some room upstairs for you and Jewl to sleep." Rika said to me. I nodded. Rena, Keiichi and Mion stood behind us. Mion gave us an idea. "If you both have nothing to do, why don't you start school." she asked us. "Sure, I never got to go to school." said Jewl. "I'll go. Its been so long since I went to school." I said. "Great, then we'll be classmates when you are done talking to the principle about starting school." said Rena. I looked at everyone then at Jewl who was smiling. "Ok. Then tomorrow I will get us into school." I said to them. "You could even join our club." said Mion. "Club? What kind of club?" I asked. "Its an after school club and we play games. Its very fun, especially when we always beat Keiichi." said Satoko. "Yea and the punishment games are also fun because they always happen to Keiichi." said Rena. "Sounds fun." Jewl said with a smile. "Ok then, tomorrow after school will be Yuno's and Jewl's initiation into the club!" said Mion. "Alright. Now I can't wait. I may be able to win a game now." said Keiichi. "Don't count on it." I told him. It was getting late, so Rena, Keiichi and Mion had gone home. Rika and Satoko had made dinner. We thanked them for letting us stay with them and for the food. It was now time for us to go to sleep so we could wake up early. Rika gave us some blankets to sleep on. Jewl and I went upstairs and prepared our beds. As we laid down, Jewl looked at me and said, "Again, I am really grateful that you saved me. I never got the chance to attend school. This will be a good experience I hope." As she said her last words, I knew that she was about to fall asleep. Her breathing became slow. I laid there, thinking about her words. I then got very sleepy and drifted into a deep sleep.

The next morning came quicker than I expected. The sun shown through the window. I sat up and shook Jewl. She slowly got up. We were both very tired. Rika came up the stairs. "Came to see if you were up yet." she said. "Yea." I replied. "Ok, come on down and eat, we are leaving soon." she said as she went back down the stairs. We went down the stairs, ate and then started to walk to the school. Rika and Satoko led us to the principles office. He sat there looking at papers. He put down the papers as Jewl and I walked in. "Hello. May I help you?" he asked. "Yes, we would like to go to school here. We have been home schooled our who lives and now our parents are dead. So may we please come to this school." I told him. It was a lie and I hoped it worked. "Sure, just sit her and fill out these forms. Then you'll be able to learn." he said handing me two forms. We both filled out our forms and handed them to him. He looked over them, then looked at us. "You'll both start school tomorrow." he said with a smile on his face. We thanked him and walked out. Rika and Satoko were waiting for us. "He said that we start tomorrow." I told them. "Great. We'll still hold the club initiation today after school, so you can wait somewhere outside if you want to." Rika said. We both nodded and went outside and sat under the tree that we sat under the day before. Jewl again fell asleep on my lap. I started to drift into the world of dreams. Then I was out like a light.

I woke up in a dark room. There was a figure across from me. I couldn't see much of it. All I could see were red dots, which may have been its eyes. The figure spoke to me. "I know that you aren't part of this world, because I brought you and your little friend here. I want you to help Rika. She needs help." said the figure. It sounded like a girl, and as I stared at her outline, it looked like she had long hair. It also sounded like she was crying. I felt something inside me, something that I didn't understand. "I will help. And may I ask one thing." I said. "What is it?" she asked. "Why did you choose me for help?" I asked. "I saw something in you that I never seen before. I know that you are from another world, but for some reason I think that you belong in this world." She told me. "What do you mean that I belong here?" I asked. But she was gone and I was torn away from the dream. I woke up and saw Rena poking me. She then backed away. "Are you both ready for initiation?" asked Mion. We both stood up and at the same time we said, "We are ready." Everyone was now walking back into the school. -I swear that I have seen this in an anime, but I can't think of it- I thought

* * *

**Please if you know something about Higurashi and have any ideas, please tell me. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Oyashiro's Curse  
Some believe that we live in dreams while others believe that dreams choose to let us see them?  
"You lose Keiichi. You gave me the last card I needed." I said with joy. Keiichi lost all four games. He lost to Satoko twice, me once and to Jewl once. "Since Keiichi has lost, his punishment will be… to let us draw on your face with this marker. And you can't take it off until you get home. " said Mion. "Aw man, how do I always lose to you all!" he said as Mion started to draw on his face. We all laughed at the cat face Mion had drawn. "Well, see you all tomorrow. I got to get home." Said Mion as she left. "We got to go too." Said Rena as she and Keiichi left. "I'll get you next time!" Keiichi shouted at us. They left and now it was our turn to depart. "Hey Yuno, Jewl. Would you like a tour of the village?" asked Rika. I nodded. "You guys go on ahead, I'll go home and make dinner." Satoko said as she left.

We first visited the shopping district or the place with all the stores. I thought that I saw Mion in the distance. But her hair was down. Rika walked over to her and we followed. "Hey Shion, what are you doing in town?" asked Rika. "I came for the cotton drifting festival." she replied. She looked at me and Jewl. "So who are you two?" she asked us. "I'm Jewl." Jewl said. "And I'm Yuno." I told her. "Its nice to meet you. I am Shion, Mion's twin sister." said Shion. "Hey Shion, why don't you stay here and come to school. It would be so much fun with you there." asked Rika. "I may, School in the city is getting to me. I'll try to, so keep your hopes up." she said. Then walked off. "See you later." she said as she walked away. We then visited the main shrine. "This shrine is where my family used to live before they died." said Rika as she showed us the shrine. "How did they die?" I asked without thinking. "Lets just say that it happened unexpected." she replied with that chilling adult voice. Then she went strait back to her normal childish voice, "That's mainly the whole village." We walked back to the house and Satoko had dinner ready on the table. We ate then I went upstairs. So much had happened today. I sat in the corner, trying to figure out what the girl was trying to tell me. What does Rika needed saved from. I was so deep in thought that I never noticed Rika sitting beside me. She was looking at me, then in her chilling voice she said, "You said that you were from another world right?" I nodded. "And you don't know why you came?" I shook my head. "I did have a dream earlier while school was in session." I told her. "And what was in that dream?" she asked. "There was a girl. I couldn't really see any of her features, but she told me to help you." I replied. She stared at me for a moment then said in her sweet voice, "Tell me if you have that dream again." then she got up and went back down the stairs.

The day of the cotton drifting festival had arrived. The club will be playing games at the festival. But I can't wait to see Rika do her dance. Shion was at the festival to and she even wanted to play the games with us. The first game or contest we played was who could eat a snow cone the fastest. I somehow won that. We hit every food stand and we all had a blast. And like every time, Keiichi lost most of the games. The time came for Rika to perform the ritual dance. Jewl was up on my shoulders so she could see. We watched as she cut the cotton. We all got a piece of cotton and put it in the river. We watched as they drifted down the river. As we stood there a woman with blonde hair down past her shoulders a little with light brown eyes walked right beside us humming a sweet tune. A man was with her. He had Brown eyes and hair that matched them. They put their cotton into the river and turned toward us. I had a bad feeling when she looked at us. Rika and Satoko stood beside us and Mion, Shion, Rena and Keiichi stood behind us. "Hello there Rika and everyone else." said the woman. "Hi Miss Takano and Mr. Tomitake." Rika replied sweetly. "Hey, whose the two others with you today?" Takano asked, looking at Jewl and me. "They are Jewl and Yuno. They just moved here about a week ago." Satoko said with a grin and looked at Keiichi. "They can even beat Keiichi at the club games." She finished. "So, who do you guys think the curse will hit this year?" asked Takano out of the blue. "What does she mean by curse?" I asked confused. "So you haven't heard of Oyashiro's Curse?" She asked. Me and Jewl shook our heads. "Well, 4 years ago the curse started with a dam worker who was cut into 6 pieces. All the culprits were caught except for one. Then the next year, a couple fell off a cliff. The husbands body was found, but they never found the wife's body. Then the year after that, the Shrine priest came down with a mysterious illness and his wife left a suicide not and they never found her body. Then last year a house wife was found beaten to death and a young boy named Satoshi disappeared without a trace. There is a pattern with all these deaths. Every year, one person dies and another disappears." Takano said. It was all so weird. I looked at Satoko who looked like she was about to cry. Shion wrapped her arms around her. "You don't need to bring Satoshi up you know!" Shion said angrily. "Oh, sorry Satoko. I guess I better leave. Coming Jiro." She said as she looked at Tomitake. "Yea, see you kids later." he said as they walked away. I looked at Satoko again and she was crying. I felt bad now that I know why she lives with Rika. We all went home. As we walked I asked Rika out of Satoko's hearing range, "Was it Satoko's parents who had the accident on the cliff?" I asked in a whisper. She nodded. "And Satoshi was her brother." She told me. We then walked in silence again.

We got back to the house. I noticed that Rika had a sad look on her face. I walked over to her. "Could I ask you something in private?" I asked. She nodded and followed me upstairs. "Why do you have such a sad look?" I asked. She looked up at me and said, "Its nothing. Just remembering my parents makes me sad sometimes." she said. I knew by her voice that that wasn't why she had a sad look. She went down the stairs and I just went to bed. I had that dream again. This time the girl was visible. She had long light purple hair gown to the middle of her back. She had what looked like horns of some sort on her head. Her eyes were a mid-shade purple. A little lighter than Rika's. "Time is short. Soon Rika will die if fate isn't changed." She said. "I understand, but how can I help her?" I asked. "I'm not sure but always follow her." She said. "Alright. And may I ask your name?" I asked. "I am Hanyu. I am the god that the village calls Oyashiro." She replied. I just stared at her. Fear ran though my body as she said that she was Oyashiro. The dream began to fade. I a woke to Jewl shaking me. She looked worried and was about to cry. "What wrong?" I asked. She just hugged me. Rika and Satoko looked relieved. "You weren't breathing. Jewl yelled for us, thinking that you were dead." Said Rika. "What? How was I dead when I was dreaming?" I said. Rika expression changed, her voice became chilling. "What was the dream?" she asked. "It was the same dream from before and this time I saw the girls features and got her name." I said. "What was her name?" Rika asked. "She said her name is Hanyu, the god Oyashiro." I replied. Rika's expression again changed to shocked. I then saw her look to her left at nothing. At first it was nothing, then Hanyu appeared. I was a little confused by this. Hanyu then looked at me and said, "Can you see me?" I gave a slight nod. She then looked at Rika, who was looking at me. Rika walked over to me and whispered into my ear. "We need to talk later when we are alone." Then Rika and Satoko went back down the stairs. Jewl held onto me still, tears were running down her cheeks. "Don't worry about me Jewl. I won't leave you." I told her as I petted her head, trying to calm her down.

The next week passed and a few people have disappeared without a trace. Soon Shion moved to our school then she also disappeared. At school Mion was acting a little different, but no one really noticed. One night as dinner was being prepared, Rika noticed that we had no soy sauce. She asked me to come with her to go get some soy sauce from Mion. That night Jewl was staying with Rena because they became such good friends. So it was just Rika, Satoko and me. As we walked over to Mion's place Rika said something that wasn't good. "Mion has gone crazy. She has had to much stress and now she has been infected by the Hinamizawa Syndrome." I stared at her. "What is the Hinamizawa Syndrome?" I asked. "No one really knows. All we know about it is that it affects the way people see things." Said Hanyu. She was following us while we walked. I know that I have seen this in an anime, but my memory is so hazy about the real world. I honestly can't tell the difference in worlds anymore. I wonder where Lucy is right now. Did she make it to the real world or did she get sent to another world like Jewl and I. I hoped that she is ok. We arrived at Mion's house. "This is were my fate will be decided." Rika said as she knocked on the door.

* * *

**It took me a while to think of a way to introduce the curse and the Syndrome, but i got it. Thank you to all the people that are reading. Please review and give this story as a recomendation to your friends if ya like my story. Thank You! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: First Blood  
You may think that dreams are just apart of your mind, but in some cases they can kill you?  
Mion opened the door. "Hey Mion, we came by for some soy sauce." said Rika. "Alright, come on in. we just received some not to long ago." She said as we walked in. I wasn't so sure on the plan. It seemed really dangerous, but the thing with the shiki was probably more dangerous. As we followed Mion, we kept out footsteps quiet. We got to the room where she kept the sauce. She had her back to us, and Rika handed me the empty bottle. She removed a syringe and prepared to leap at Mion. She turned as Rika ran towards her. Mion dodged Rika's attack. She then turned and kicked her in the stomach. I didn't know what to do. I froze when I saw the stun gun. Mion took the syringe from Rika and injected it into Rika's arm. Mion then looked at me, she held her stun gun out towards me. I couldn't react in time and got stunned. I was still conscious. Mion began to laugh wickedly. It sent chills up my spine. "What should I do with you two. Maybe I should just kill you now, but that would be no fun. How about I take you to the dungeon and torture you there!" She said as her laughing got intense. I saw Rika stand up. She grabbed a knife off the table beside her. "I would rather die now than let you torture me." She said in her adult voice. She placed the knife on the wall and started to ram the side of her head into the knife. Blood splattered everywhere. I closed my eyes as she just kept going. I heard her body fall to the floor then Mion laugh hysterically then it turned into a scream. She then looked at me. She walked over to me and hit me with the stun gun again. This time I fainted from the pain.

I woke up to the sounds of someone screaming my name. "YUNO!" I opened my eyes and saw Shion in front of me. "Shion? Where am I?" I asked her. "I'm not Shion, I'm Mion. And we are in the dungeon located on our property." She told me. I was in awe. Shion was pretending to be Mion. No wonder she was acting a little different in class. "She Brought Satoko down a few minute ago." She told me. Shion yelled something to us. "Now Mion, you can now listen as I torture poor Satoko!" then we heard Satoko. "I won't cry like you want me to." She said. We could see the room where Shion was Torturing Satoko. Shion was stabbing Satoko's arms. She was letting her bleed to death with she stabbed away. I looked away and Mion was screaming for her to stop. After a while Satoko was dead. She took the lifeless body into another cell. I heard a light thud after a few minutes. Shion hen walked over to the cell we were in. Mion backed away as she opened the door. She used her stun gun and I fainted.

Jewl POV.  
I had a bad feeling while I was at Rena's. I went to sleep that night and had a dream. The dream was of a girl. She looked like the girl Yuno described from her dreams. I called her by the name she used. "Are you Hanyu?" I asked. "Yes. And I have horrible news. Rika and Satoko are dead. They are at Mion's place. You need to help Yuno. Mion is keeping her alive for some reason." She said as the dream faded. Rena was shaking me when I woke. "Are you ok? You looked like you were having a nightmare." Rena told me. "I'm fine, but Yuno, Rika and Satoko aren't. I have to go. If any of us don't show up at school, get Keiichi and go to Mion's house." I told her as I put my day clothes on. I walked down the stairs and she followed me to the front door. "Be careful." She told me as she handed me a cleaver. "This is incase she attacks you." She said with a smile. I gave a quick nod and went on my way. I got to Mion's house. I hid the cleaver behind my back and knocked on the door. She answered with a sweet smile across her face. "Hi Jewl. What brings you here so late?" she asked. I had a feeling that Yuno was here and in trouble." I told her. She let me in and led me though the house. I didn't see anyone. She then took me to the bottom of a cliff. I had my back to her which wasn't a great idea. I felt something cold and hard strike my head with enough force to knock me out.

Yuno POV.  
I was chained to the wall. I was in a sitting position. I looked at the door. Shion came in dragging Jewl over to a huge wooden cross with straps. She strapped her in. "Now what should I do with you." said Shion as she looked at Jewl. She went over to the wall of torture tools. "I got it. How about this." she said as she grabbed something that looked like clamps and another tool that looked like the tool Rika held during the festival. Jewl just opened her eyes and was look terrified as she saw the tools. She looked at me, tears were running down her eyes. "Yuno, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." She said. I looked around for Hanyu. She appeared in front of me. "Did you tell her where we were." I whispered to Hanyu. "Yes, but now I regret telling her. I'm sorry." She said as she disappeared. Then I saw Shion bring the cutting tool down onto Jewl's stomach. She cut it deep enough to just cut the skin. She then took the clamps and began to pull her intestines out. Jewl screamed in pain. Tears ran down here cheeks and blood poured out of her mouth. I began to cry. I promised a normal life to her and now she is slowly dying. I couldn't hold back my anger. "NO, STOP HURTING HER!" I screamed at Shion. She stopped pulling out Jewl's intestine and walked over to me. She picked up a cleaver that was on the ground. She raised it over her head. I saw my reflection in the blade. She had a creepy grin spread across her face. She brought the blade down as hard as she could. She cut my neck t where it no longer held my head on. As I died on the ground I looked at Jewl who was crying harder now. Blood dripped from the cleaver onto my face, then that was the last thing I could see and feel.

Jewl POV.  
No! why did she have to just go and kill Yuno?! Shion set the cleaver back on the floor. She picked the clamps up an resumed pulling out my intestines. The pain was unbearable. I just tried to hold back the tears and the screams which Shion loved to hear. But I couldn't stop screaming as she kept pulling. I looked over at Yuno's head. She had died staring at me. The tears kept coming. I felt love because she came into my life. Because of the incident when I was young, I never got to do anything with anyone. I was alone until I made Himoto. He was the first friend I had, but he was more like a body guard. Yuno was my true first friend and now she is gone. The pain increased as she pulled harder. The pain was worse than being set on fire and placed in acid. "So you aren't dead yet? Well you must be so strong to last this long." Shion said as she kept pulling. She began to laugh like a psycho. With all my strength, I asked her one question. "W-why are y-you doing this M-mion?" I asked. "She stopped pulling. "You don't get it. I'm not Mion, I'm a Demon." she said with a grin. "SHION, JUST STOP TORTURING HER!" Mion yelled from her cell. I was shocked. The person who was torturing me was Shion. But she called herself a demon, why? I just stared at her with pain filled eyes. She looked at the cells then back at me. She picked up the last bit of my intestines that were in my body and yanked them out. They ripped when she did that. I felt more pain than ever before. As my heart slowed I said one last thing to her. "You w-will not w-win this t-time." I told her. I didn't even know what I meant when I said that. She looked confused by what I said. Through all the pain I managed to smile before my heart stopped.

* * *

This chapter even brought tears to my eyes, i felt like the characters when i wrote this so it hurt. Anyway, thank you to all the people who are still reading! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Blackness  
Nightmares can change the way you look at people and things?  
Yuno POV.  
I opened my eyes. I was in a black void with small crystals floating in it and there was a purple glow in the middle. I looked toward the light and saw Hanyu, Rika and Satoko. I glided toward them. "So, she finally killed you off? Well now come and see how this finishes then Yuno." Rika said as I came up beside them. I looked at the crystals around us then at the one in the middle of our circle. In that crystal I saw Jewl. She was still being tortured. Then Shion ripped the rest off her intestines out of her stomach. I felt like I was going to throw up. I turned away to prevent myself from getting sick. I then heard Jewl's voice. I turned back around and watched her speak before she died. The light left her eyes. I began to cry, I couldn't give her a normal life. "Don't worry Yuno, Jewl will be fine now." said Hanyu. A slight light appeared behind me then faded. I turned and saw Jewl. She came over to me and I gave her a big hug. Tears were running down my cheeks. "Yuno, I'm so very sorry that I came alone. I should have brought Rena and Keiichi with me." Jewl said as she began to cry in my arms.

We turned back to the crystal. It was the next day already. I saw Rena and Keiichi walking to Mion's house. They knocked on the door and Shion let them in. they had this long talk, then Shion led Keiichi to the dungeon. She showed Mion to him, but he still thought that it was Shion in the cell. Then Shion hit him hard on the head with a rock. He fell to the ground and Shion dragged him to the same wooden cross that Jewl was killed on. This time she strapped down his fingers as well as his arms and legs. She was about to hammer nails into the joint of his fingers when the police started to break through the door. She stunned him and he was out like a light. What Shion did next shocked me. She made Mion change clothes with her then pushed Mion into the deep well. Mion then appeared behind us and came over to us and began to watch. Shion then began acting like she was locked up and that's when the police broke in and rescued them both. Then about a few weeks later, Shion came back and stabbed Keiichi in the stomach. She then did her psychotic laugh and ran. As she was trying to sneak back into her room, something pulled her off of the side and she fell 30 feet to her death.

Shion then appeared behind me and Jewl. Jewl hid behind me as she came over. She had a very sad look on her face. "Here she has her senses back. No one needs to worry." said Hanyu. "I am so sorry everyone. I have no idea what came over me to kill you all." Shion said as she began to cry. I went over to her and gave her a hug. "I for give you. It wasn't your doing." I told her. "She is right Shion. It was the Hinamizawa Syndrome. It effected your mind and that made you kill us." said Rika. We went back to the crystal and continued to watch. Keiichi was in a hospital. And somehow Shion appeared covered in blood under the bed and finished what the real Shion started. I believe that what we are seeing now is a true demon because both Mion and Shion are dead. Then the crystal's image faded to purple. "So that how this world ends." said Rika as she held her hands up in a cup. "Now let this world be better." said Hanyu as a new crystal formed in Rika's hands. A bright light began to engulf us then it was pure white.

Lucy POV.  
I opened my eyes. I was in a bed and I had a cat sitting on my chest. Things around me were not animated anymore. I knew that I was home in the real world. I looked back at the cat on my chest. "How have you been Sebastian?" I asked the cat. He meowed then purred sweetly. The purring suddenly stopped though when he looked at Yuno's bed. "She hasn't come back yet? But we went through the portal at the same time. Where could she have gone now?" I said aloud. A nurse came in and came to the side of my bed. "So you are finally out of that coma. that's great." she said. "How long have I been in my coma?" I asked her. "You have been in your coma for three years and your friend has been in one for four years." she said as she left. I looked over at Yuno. Her hair went from her shoulders to her knees. I waited and waited for her to show any sign that she was here, but that sign never came. Jewl never came either. I looked down at Sebastian and began to pet him as tears ran down my cheeks.

About a month later I was released from the hospital. I went back to my apartment and this time I brought Sebastian home. As I was leaving he followed me so I brought him. He ran back into Yuno's room as soon as I laid him on the floor. I followed him because I heard him doing something back there. He was trying to get a DVD of Higurashi off of the dresser. I picked it up. "Is this where Yuno is now?" I asked him. He gave me a loud meow. I decided that meow was a yes. I have seen this anime and I am now really worried about Yuno. The danger she is probably facing, other friend that go crazy, Oyashiro's curse and possible the Hinamizawa Syndrome which is the worst thing she will face. I didn't want to go back to that world so good luck Yuno. I hope you return from this one and you better keep

* * *

**This was somehow harder than it looks which is a reason why its short. Hopefully things will pick back up in the next chapter. Thank you to all the people reading! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: What's going on here?  
Nightmare in myths are portals to other worlds?  
I a woke to Jewl poking my face. I opened my right eye and stared at her for a second. "Yuno wake up, you'll be late for work." Jewl told me. I looked at the clock on the wall. It read 7:43 am. I pulled myself out of the blanket and went to change into my uniform. I work at the Irie Clinic. I started working there a month ago. I began to work there so I could help get some money. I walked down the stairs and Jewl followed. Rika and Satoko had breakfast on the table. I had little time to eat. My shift starts at 8:30 and it was 8:10 now. I ate quickly and left saying my goodbyes, then hurrying on my way. I arrived a few minutes before 8:30. I clocked in and met Takano in a patient room. Every Saturday I meet with her to get a shot. I honestly don't know what this shot is for. Takano says that it prevents a disease that makes you go insane. But I never saw anyone with that kind of disease. Today would be my fourth vaccine. She injected the vaccine into my upper arm. She would always have this creepy smile on her face while she does it. My main job at the clinic was to help Doctor Irie when he is with a patient. I walked into the room where Doctor Irie was giving patient a wrap for a sprain foot. "Perfect timing Yuno, I need you to go and get a pair of crutches for Mr. Misho." Said Doctor Irie as I interred the room. "Yes sir." I said as I left the room. I went to the storage room and got what was needed and returned to the patient room. "Here is what you requested Doctor Irie." I said as I put the crutches beside the bed. My day is rough. I do many little jobs. I got off at 4:30pm and walked home. The June days are either warm or hot. Today the air felt very comfortable. I looked to my right. In the trees I thought that I saw something that was covered in scales. I closed and rubbed my eyes. When I opened them, it was gone. Either I am working to hard or this place has strange creatures.

A moth earlier…  
Jewl POV.  
I opened my eyes. The last thing I remembered was being dead in a black void full of purple crystals. I looked at Yuno who was getting ready for school. "Hey Yuno." I asked. She looked at me. "I thought that we were dead?" I said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I explained to her the events of our deaths and the things that led up to them. "Jewl, you must have had a bad dream. None of those things happened. I looked at her. My mind was spinning. I knew that those events were real. They weren't part of a dream. I'll ask Rika later. I then started to get ready for school. Today appears to be Friday which means the weekend starts tomorrow. School went by like it does but we learned something that I learned from that other Hinamizawa. Since I knew the stuff, I helped others. The day went by so slowly since I needed to talk to Rika. After school, Yuno left to start looking for a job. So she skipped the club. Mion had to leave early because she had to go to work. So Satoko, Rika and I went home. When we got to the house I asked Rika to come upstairs so I could talk to her in private. "Hey Rika, I woke up this morning and I have no idea how we are alive." I said. I explained to her the events that I could remember. When I finished she just stared at me. I saw her look to her right. I followed her stare and saw Hanyu. She saw me looking at her. Hanyu looked at Rika, then at me. "Jewl, you can see me?" Hanyu asked. I gave a slight nod. Rika put her hand on my shoulder. "You seem to remember something from another world. In the black void, I created another crystal and that crystal became a new world while the other ended. Only I usually remember things, but since you remember I hope fate can be changed." Rika explained to me. I was confused. "What do you mean by fate being changed?" I asked. "I am fated to die. I have lived many lives trying to change this fate." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'll do what I can to help. Its what friends do." I say as I give her a hug.

Yuno POV.  
Back in the future…  
I got home and the table was set for dinner. I went upstairs to change out of my uniform. I had a slight feeling of dizziness. I walked down the stairs and the dizzy feeling intensified. Jewl looked at me with worried eyes. I wasn't quite walking strait. I made my way to the table and sat down. Rika and Satoko also notice my uneven steps. "Hey Yuno, are you feeling alright?" Jewl asked me as she walked up behind me. I looked at the worried faces in front of me then looked at Jewl. "Don't worry about me. I'm just a little dizzy. I may have worked to hard today." I said as I looked back toward Rika. She was staring at me with a different kind of look. I couldn't really tell the look she had. It was a cross between worry and suspicion. Jewl sat beside me and we ate in silence. After we were all done, I slowly stood and put the plates in the sink. I leaned against the wall to balance myself. "Yuno, you should probably go lay down and get some rest." Jewl said as she walked over to me. I gave a slight nod, Jewl and Satoko helped me up the stairs. I laid down and closed my eyes. I had the weirdest dream. I was looking at myself, but there was a black slim covering my body from my feet to my shoulders. I heard a voice, one I don't know. It sounded a little like Rika but higher. The voice said something that I don't understand. "Those who begin to lose their sanity has been infected with the Hinamizawa Syndrome." the voice said over and over. It started to get on my nerves. The black slim slid up to my chin, then the dreamed faded to black.

Rika POV.  
Everyone was sound asleep. I sat on the window ledge and looked up at the moon. Hanyu appeared beside me. "You noticed the signs too, right Rika?" asked Hanyu. "Yes, I don't know how she got it though. She should have been less likely to catch it." I said as I looked at Hanyu. "What will you do when she loses her sanity?" I don't know, but right now we need to focus on how she got it. On her first day she said that Takano gave her a shot to prevent the Hinamizawa syndrome." I said as I looked at Satoko. "But they don't have vaccines to prevent that disease." said Hanyu. She was right. No known vaccine exists. "Yuno also said that she got a shot every Saturday, which means she has been injected with a certain drug four times." I said to Hanyu. Hanyu looked toward the ground then said, "Then she must not have much time before she snaps." Again Hanyu was right. Yuno was very dizzy to where she could barley stand. I'll have to keep an eye on her and stay home with her if she can't get up. Hanyu disappeared and I returned to bed. I again looked at Satoko. They have a way to suppress the stages of the Hinamizawa Syndrome, but they can't stop it. I closed my eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

Yuno POV.  
I woke up the next morning. I felt horrible. I could barley move. I looked to my right at the clock. It was 7:28am. I looked to my left and saw Jewl sound asleep. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. At about 9:00am, Jewl woke up. She looked at me, her expression became worried. She got up and walked over to me. "How are you feeling Yuno?" she asked. "Not good, I am so dizzy and weak." I replied. "I'll bring you up something to eat. That may help get your strength back." Jewl said as she walked down the stairs. I stared at the ceiling. For a second I thought I saw a weird lizard on the ceiling but as soon as I blinked it was gone. I really must be working to hard. Jewl came up the stairs holding a plate of toast. I sat up and she handed me the plate. She then went back down the stairs. "Call me if you need anything." Jewl said as she disappeared from my sight. I began to eat the toast. Something was odd. I saw a slight shine from something in the toast. I ripped it apart and revealed a tiny sowing needle. Why is there a needle in my toast!? Is someone trying to kill me? I checked the other piece of toast for a needle, then ate the toast. I had only found one needle, but I must be careful. Some is trying to kill me. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Getting quite hard to write, but i am trying to think of things. Thank you to all the readers. Please leave reviews. :)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Suspicion  
No one knows that they are dreaming unless they are lucid dreamers?  
I woke up to the sweet sound of the cicadas outside the window. I finally can get out of bed. My strength has returned and I am no longer dizzy. It was Friday and I woke Jewl up so we could get ready for school. "Good morning Yuno. You seem to be better." Jewl said as she hugged me. I returned her hug. But I still be careful around every one. More weird things happened over the past few days. Hopefully after the cotton drifting festival these things will go away. Rika and Satoko were downstairs and had breakfast on the table. We ate together and they were happy that I was better. We walked to school and helped Satoko set her traps for Keiichi. every time he falls for a trap, I don't have the feeling that my life is in danger. It feels like the good times. Class goes on normally and like always I would help those that need help. When school ended, Mion and everyone else pick a game and began to play. "Sorry guys. I can't play today, I have to go strait to work. See you guys later." I said as I left. Everyone said bye and continued to play.

I arrived at Irie Clinic and was greeted with a welcome back from everyone. I ran into Takano in a patient room and she had a slight shocked expression. Then she welcomed me bad with a nervous smile. Like always I did many small task throughout the day. A little before I was aloud to leave, I felt a small dizzy spell for about a minute. I sat on a patient bed in an empty room. Doctor Irie walked in. "Is something wrong?" He asked me. "Just a little dizzy, but it should pass." I replied. "Just as a precaution, in case you are sick, let me take a small blood sample." he said. I gave a nod and let him take an ounce of blood. "I'll go test your blood and we should have results tomorrow. So go home and rest well." said Doctor Irie. "Sure. I'll get plenty of rest. See you tomorrow." I said as I left. The walk home was different. I ran into Keiichi and Rena. "Hey Yuno, are you going home from work, are you?" asked Rena. "Yea. It was a tough day. Want to get back and rest." I replied. "Alright. Rest well. We don't want anything bad to happen to you." Keiichi said a little creepily. "Yes, we don't want anything bad to happen to you, to you." Rena also said. I looked carefully at them. Their eyes were different somehow. They looked demonic. "Yea, well, see you guys later." I said as I walked toward home.

Rika POV.  
I sat on the window ledge and stared at the moon. "Rika, how is Yuno still in control of her thoughts?" asked Hanyu. "I don't know, but she may lose her mind soon. We have to be on our guard." I replied. I looked at Satoko who was sound asleep. "You aren't just worried about Yuno are you?" Hanyu asked. "You know that I also worry about Satoko. Those shots can only do so much for her, but I fear soon those shots won't work and the Hinamizawa Syndrome will take her like it will Yuno." I said. "Then we will start over and try to save her, right?" Hanyu asked. I nodded. I returned to looking out the window. I thought that there was someone outside but I didn't see anything after that. I went to the fridge to get something to drink. After I finished I put the glass in the sink and went back to bed. Hopefully Yuno can resist the disease and not lose her mind. Tomorrow I should warn everyone on what's going on. Yea, while Yuno is at work I will tell everyone including Jewl. She should know more than any of us. "Lets hope we can over come this fate of death and despair." Said Hanyu as she disappeared. For one last time I looked at Satoko as I fell asleep.

Lucy POV.  
I woke up to Sebastian's face in mine. "Good morning Sebastian." I said. He replied with a sweet meow. I patted his head and got up. I have no job since I went into that coma so today I am going out to find a job. This also reminds me of the day Yuno almost got killed. I know that if my phone starts to ring, I leave it alone and focus on the road. I got dressed into my nicest clothes and went to my car. I drove all over the city. I applied for many jobs and got some job reviews today too. One job that looked promising was a banker. I may just stop for the day and go home or maybe visit Yuno. And possible try to see if there is anyone in the hospital named Jewl. Yea, I will go to the hospital and look for Jewl. I arrived at the hospital and made my way to the receptionist. "Hello ma'am. I am looking for someone who is named Jewl. Is anyone here named Jewl?" I asked the receptionist. "Let me check the files." she replied. It took her about 5 minutes to search through the records. "I'm sorry miss, but there is no Jewl in this hospital." She finally answered. "Ok, thanks anyway." I said as I walked toward Yuno's room. I sat beside her bed and just sat there. I had to think. How could Jewl be coming here if she isn't in the hospital? She can't just appear out of thin air. But I am not sure what is real anymore. The anime world really exist and many things can happen there. So maybe she could appear out of thin air here or she may come from somewhere else. I watched Yuno's brain monitor and saw it flat line for a minute then come back. I knew that she is in a world where you can die and come back if Rika dies. I looked at the clock and went home. Sebastian was at the door and he had a strange DVD with him. I picked it up and read it, "Higurashi Yuno's Time" is what it read. I put into the DVD player and watched it. It appears to be what is happening with Yuno and Jewl. I watched as all these good and bad things happened. It continued to play through 4 worlds altogether. When the DVD ended I looked at the clock and it was past midnight. I looked at Sebastian and said, "I want to always live and be with Yuno, even if I die many times I want to come back. That is my only wish, for her to be safe and for us to be together forever." I went to my room and laid my head on my pillow. Sebastian followed and fell asleep by my feet. I soon fell asleep.

Yuno POV.  
I woke up early the next morning. It was Saturday and the day of my fifth shot and the results of my blood test. I was a little nervous about the results. I made some toast and ate on my way to the clinic. I had to work real early today so everyone else was still asleep. As I was walking a white van passed by me slowly. It then sped away. I continued to walk and soon arrived at the clinic. I went through the doors and went back to the room I always meet Takano in. I sat on the bed as she walked in holding a slightly bigger syringe. "Good morning Yuno. How are you feeling today?" she asked me. "Fine." I replied. "That's good to hear. Now lets get this over with so we both can get back to work." she said with a creepy grin spread across her face. She put the end of the needle on my shoulder. "The last shot always goes into the shoulder." she said as she pushed the liquid into my shoulder. She put a bandage on it and left the room. We still had about 30 minutes before the doors open to the public so u went to find Doctor Irie. I found him in his office. I entered the room and closed the door. "Hey, you got my results?" I asked him. "Yes and they came back negative. You don't have to worry. You may have caught a stomach bug when you were sick, but its gone now." he replied with a smile. I let out a silent sigh of relief. The day went by normally and I got off at 3, so maybe I could participate with the club today.

Jewl POV.  
Rika gather everyone in the club except Yuno for a mysterious reason that she won't explain. We were all at the school, the club's usual meeting spot. We were waiting for Rena and Keiichi. I knew that Yuno gets off early so they need to hurry. They finally arrived and took a seat. Rika began to speak in her creepy adult voice. "Now that everyone is here, I shall get right into the reason why I called this club meeting. Yuno is sick. She has a local disease known as the Hinamizawa Syndrome. This disease affects the mind and makes the person insane." She said. "If Yuno has it, does that mean we have it, do we?" asked Rena. This time Satoko spoke. "Yes everyone does have it, but if they stay in the village nothing should happen to you. I should know. It only gets worse when you are under stress. I have this disease and I am at stage 3 out of 5. I take shots to suppress the disease." she said as she looked toward the ground. Rika then resumed speaking. "Yes an Yuno is in stage 4. She is probably almost to stage 5 where she will attack anyone and eventually start to claw at her own throat." She said as Hanyu appeared beside her. Only I could see and hear Hanyu along with Rika. "Yuno will be dangerous. How will we stop her?" asked Mion. "That will be difficult. She will try to protect herself and find something she could use as a weapon. We need to inject her with a drug to make her fall asleep so we can then take her to Doctor Irie." Rika finished. "I fear that this will still lead to death Rika." Hanyu said as she looked at the club members then stopped at me. "I know we may fail, but we can always start over." Rika whispered to Hanyu. "So when should we try to go after her?" asked Keiichi. Rika looked at him and said, "We strike when she starts to go crazy, so be ready at anytime. Mion, you have access to the sleeping drug right?" Mion grinned. "Of course. Being part of the Sonozaki family has its advantages." Mion said as her grin faded. "I'll get my cleaver from the construction site dump. I will also try to find everyone else weapons too, I will." Rena said as she stood. "I'll go with Rena." Keiichi said as he got up. "I'll set traps around the house tonight." Satoko said with a grin. "Make sure they won't hurt her." I said. She gave a nod and ran out of the class. Mion, Rena and Keiichi also left. It was just Rika, Hanyu and me. "The reason why I told everybody was so we could save Yuno and try to escape the fate of death." Rika said as she walked over to me. "I understand. Remember, I know bit and pieces of the last world. This may give us an advantage." I said with a grin. Rika switched back to her childish voice. "Ok, since you understand, lets go help Satoko with her traps." Rika said as I stood up. Hanyu had a worried look on her face. "Don't worry Hanyu, I'll keep Rika safe." I told her. She looked at me and gave a small smile. "I hope you will." she said as she disappeared. I looked at the clock. It was 12pm now. We only have three hours until Yuno gets off work. I looked at the lockers and notice one was open. I went over to it and opened it up. Inside was a baseball bat with Satoshi written on the handle. I grabbed the bat and Rika and I went back home to help Satoko with the traps.

* * *

_**Finally got this chapter done. It took me forever to think of think of anything. For those of you who are still reading thank you and please leave reviews! Until next time :)**_


End file.
